


A Ballad of Flower and Flame

by protisvit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond's house for obnoxious hippie elves, Gen, Humor, Maedhros looks to the east and Glorfindel is the sun, Poetry, crackship fairy, kind of, there is nothing serious about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protisvit/pseuds/protisvit
Summary: So I, too have been visited by the crackship fairy and been tasked to do good by the wonderful ship of Maedhros/Glorfindel. Here is the result.Warnings: Contains alternative facts, questionable poetry and obnoxious wood elves.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Maedhros | Maitimo, i cannot believe there is an actual tag for that ship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Ballad of Flower and Flame

It was a beautiful autumn day in the Last Homely House and the master of the Valley, together with the newest unexpected addition to his household, walked the grounds, enjoying the sunshine.

As they came to the surrounding woods, his companion suddenly stilled.

“Say, Elrond,” he asked, “is that singing I hear coming from the trees?”

“Oh yes,” Elrond half-elven answered with a wide smile. “It’s the folk of the wood elves that live in this valley. They are a merry bunch, with great love for songs and tales and with little care for the world outside.”

Glorfindel smiled indulgently. “What do they sing about then? I remember most of our songs where tales of great deeds and tragedies, very much a mirror of the world.”

“Well…”, his friend admitted, carefully adjusting his wide, bordeaux coloured sleeves “They are indeed inspired by the Great Happenings of Ages past, they just…. like to apply some poetic license at times.”

The Vanyar laughed brightly at that. “But how wonderful! Well there’s nothing wrong with a bit of artistic license for the sake of joyful poetry!

Famous last words. The singing started up again.

“I am glad you think so,” answered the Lord of Imladris. “I’m sure you will enjoy this next song, it is very well loved.“ There was a smile on his face that some might have considered a bit too wide to be merely polite but Glorfindel did not notice, and together they walked a bit closer.

_There was a great wartralalala_

_a battle for a star tralilili_

_between seven brothers quite felltralelele_

_and twelve houses hidden welltralululu_

(“Feanor’s sons and the Houses of Gondolin I presume? I see what you mean, my friend. Indeed we only faced each other once and never on opposite sites or for the sake of the Silmaril. But the tune is quite catchy!”

Elrond only nodded, his smile widening imperceptibly.)

_And the battle begun tralalala_

_with the rise of the suntralilili_

(“I don’t think this is grammatically correct, Elrond.”

“Poetic license, Glorfindel.”

“Of course.”)

_though not Laurelin’s fruit tralelele_

_began this dispute tralululu_

_For forth from hidden waytralalala_

_came on white horse astraytralilili_

_a tall figure bold tralelele_

_with hair that shone goldtralululu_

(Glorfindel was starting to have a bad feeling about this.)

_From far he was seentralalala_

_by once hateful eyes keentralilili_

_and aflame a heart was set tralelele_

_burning like its owner’s hair red tralululu_

(A very bad feeling. Elrond’s grin was growing disconcertingly wide.)

_And it was on that daytralalala_

_that the heart of the feytralilili_

_turned with great powertralelele_

_to this mighty Golden Flowertralululu_

(“Elrond…please. Tell me this is not what I think it is.”)

_With purpose anewtralalala_

_not enemies he slewtralilili_

_but with his quick sword tralelele_

_protected his lordtralululu_

(“Protected? Protected????!! I’m not some maiden in distress-”

“Sssh. You’re disturbing the performance.”)

_and offered very grandtralalala_

_his only good handtralilili_

_to lift from the ground tralelele_

_his love safe and sound tralululu_

(“Sweet, isn’t it? I think the next verse might be my favourite.”

A low keening noise escaped the blond warrior.)

_then blue eyes like starstralalala_

_saw good behind scars tralilili_

_and shone then with lighttralelele_

_of love’s fateful might tralululu_

(“By Eru I thought Námo had lifted his doom when he sent me back here.”)

_But when battle was losttralalala_

_away went the hosttralilili_

(“What does that even mean?! I thought they were fighting each other, so who lost? Both of them? Or did they just leave? How can anyone be so inept at both song AND warfare?”

“Please refrain from insulting my guests, Glorfindel.”)

_and the Flower and the Flametralelele_

_together never cametralululu_

(“Good, does that mean it’s finally over?”)

_And when in many a yeartralalala_

_the scarred king would heartralilili_

(“KING!”

“Really, my friend? The title is what you take offence with?”)

_of his true love’s falltralelele_

_from a mountain top talltralululu_

(“This makes me sound like I just tripped and fell.”

“I will admit they did miss out on an opportunity to describe your heroic battle in a few additional verses.

“…Actually, perhaps it is better that way.”)

_his heart red would bleedtralalala_

_and to madness would leadtralilili_

_that despair in the waketralelele_

_and his own life he would take tralululu_

(“Now it’s over isn’t it?”

“I think so. Though they sometimes like to improvise a few additional lines. Oh, look I think they have spotted us!”

Glorfindel heard voices shouting from the trees and thought he heard the words “Golden hair” and “like the story” and suddenly felt very, very afraid. )

_But for woes of this taletralalala_

_not in the Halls they may dwelltralilili_

_For one for his deeds in the dark void down fell -_

(Without a warning, a brown haired elf suddenly appeared next to Glorfindel and thrust a harp into his hands before singing the next lines straight into his face.)

_and the other on earth their story must tell…._

Glorfindel stood frozen, staring uncomprehendingly at the unknown short elf with the unwavering, wide smile on his face until there came shouts of “Sing, friend!” “Tell your story!” from the trees.

“I think they want you to join in and tell the story,” sniggered the treacherous Lord of Imladris but before his friend could answer, a chant of “Sing, sing, sing!” arose and a moment later Glorfindel was hoisted into the air and up said trees until all that could be seen, or rather heard from him, was a shrill shriek of:

“Elrond, by Eru, keep your subjects in check!” followed by a rather desperate: “ **Please!** ”

It truly was a beautiful day in the Valley of Imladris.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
